


From Midnight to Light

by RandomArrietty



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game), イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomArrietty/pseuds/RandomArrietty
Summary: High School is full of good and bad times, but both make great stories. Follow Arrietty, Anna-Belle, and all your favorite guys through their high school story!Written by Random_Kitten_252 (Anna-Belle) and ArriettyCrawford (Arrietty) in the Midnight Cinderella Discord https://discord.gg/yCfvTaA.
Relationships: Alyn Crawford/Main Character, Alyn Crawford/Original Character(s), Alyn Crawford/Reader, Leo Crawford/Main Character, Leo Crawford/Original Character(s), Leo Crawford/Reader, Louis Howard/Main Character, Louis Howard/Original Character(s), Louis Howard/Reader, Nico Meier/Main Character, Nico Meier/Original Female Character(s), Nico Meier/Reader, Sid Arnault | Lloyd Grandier/Main Character, Sid Arnault | Lloyd Grandier/Reader, Sid | Lloyd Grandier/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	From Midnight to Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! You may know us from around the Midnight Cinderella community! We’re Random_Kitten_252(Anna-Belle) and ArriettyCrawford(Arrietty)! This is a new account co-owned by the both of us in order to bring you this story! This story started as a sort of RP fanfic and a sequel to Midnight Cinderella High School in the Midnight Cinderella Discord. Now we’re finally bringing it to Archive of Our Own! If you want to read the full story, join in Midnight Cinderella events, or just chat with other princesses, you can join us in the Midnight Cinderella Discord at https://discord.gg/yCfvTaA.  
> 
> 
> We apologize for the nontraditional writing style. Since this story has been written in back and forth messages, the format of it is different than that of a normal fan fiction. The normal text is basic conversation, the words in italics are the actions a character is doing. Regardless we hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we’ve enjoyed writing it over the last year.  
> 
> 
> Our story takes place about a month into Arrietty Scribben and Leo Crawford’s junior year of highschool. After a fateful encounter at the beginning of the year, Leo fell for the mysterious Arrietty and has since been trying to get closer to her. Arrietty on the other hand is content being unnoticed and has no desire to get to know Leo. But Leo isn’t taking no for an answer. Follow Arrietty and Leo, Louis and Anna-Belle, and all the other Midnight Cinderella princes as they go through high school.

Arrietty: _Walking down the street holding a cup of coffee._

Leo: _Driving down the street. Sees Arrietty walking and slams on the breaks._ That’s her!

Arrietty: Huh? _Head snaps towards the direction of Leo’s car._ What on earth…?

Leo: _Quickly puts the car in reverse. Rolls down the window and stops next to Arrietty._ Hey! Hello!! Hi~!! It’s you!!

Arrietty: _Eyes widen for a moment before face turns to an annoyed expression. Raises an eyebrow at Leo. Oh, it’s you_ . Well bye! _Starts walking again._

Leo: H-hey wait a second! Don’t you want a ride?

Arrietty: _Stops again and looks back at Leo._ No? I walk to school every day. I’m sure I’ll make it there again today.

Leo: Come on~ I’m on my way there… and you’re on your way. So like… you know~ Why not?~

Arrietty: I’m sorry, did I do something to make you think we’re friends? If I did, my mistake. Now if you’ll excuse me. _Adjusts messenger bag on shoulder and turns to walk again._

Leo: _Slowly follows along with Arrietty in his car._ Hey now, come on. I’m on my way there anyway… Hey, whatcha got there?

Arrietty: _Raises an eyebrow and slowly walks along with Leo’s car._ My coffee? Lots of people drink coffee in the morning you know.

Leo: ...You like coffee?

Arrietty: It’s about 80% of my diet, so yes. _Stops walking and looks over at Leo in his car._ Stop driving like that, you’re going to get into an accident.

Leo: ...Theeeen let me give you a ride~

Arrietty: …...Would you leave if I say no?

Leo: Nope~

Arrietty: _Sighs and eyes Leo’s car with a weary glance._ …...Okay fine. _Walks over to the car and opens the passenger door._ But only because I don’t want you to end up dying in a car accident because of me.

Leo: Thanks~ Glad to know you care about little me~!

Arrietty: _Gets in the car and closes the door._ I don’t know if that really counts as caring… _Looks away from Leo, outside the window._ I just don’t want your blood on my hands.

Leo: _Starts driving._ Well… it’s still nice you decided to let me drive you.

Arrietty: You’re the one giving me a ride… thanks. _Sips coffee._

Leo: No problem… you uh… really like coffee huh?

Me: ...Mhmm… _Looks down and messes with a strand of hair._

Leo: Hm… What kind? Specifically?

Arrietty: Kind? _Glances over at Leo._ Um well, I normally just drink regular coffee I buy from the grocery store. I like darker coffee than light though… if that’s what you mean…

Leo: _Chuckles a little and pulls up to the school. Parks car and smiles at Arrietty._ Hey, hey~ Relax now~ Just asking, you never know~

Arrietty: Oh… we’re already here. Thank you again... for the ride.

Leo: Oh, no problem! Anytime. _Looks over at Arrietty and smiles._ It was a nice little chat right?

Arrietty: _Quickly glances away._ Yeah… _Puts a hand on the door handle._ Bye… _Opens the car door and gets out._

Leo: Hey wait!

Arrietty: _Stops and looks back at Leo._ Yes?

Leo: Um… if you ever need a ride again, I’ll be more than happy to give it to you.

Arrietty: _Eyes widen._ Oh… no… no that’s okay… You… you really don’t need to do that. But thanks anyway… 

Leo: You suuuure?~ I mean it’s no big deal, drives are fun!

Arrietty: _Hesitates for a moment._ Ah… I… have to go to class! Bye! _Closes the car door and quickly heads towards the school._

Leo: _Laughs softly and gets out of the car._ Cute girl~

~~Timeskip to later that day at lunch.~~

Leo: _Leaning head into hand and looking around._

Sid: So~ That’s how I discovered Britney Riley was sleeping with Arthur from the baseball team! _Sits back with a smug look on his face._

Louis: _Rolls eyes._ Sid get a life and stop stalking people.

Sid: Hey he wanted to know if his girl was cheating and I let him know! I was being helpful!

Rayvis: It’s not being helpful if you got paid to do it.

Sid: _Leans back and folds hands behind head._ I think it is~

Alyn: _Rolls eyes and looks over at Leo._ ...What’s wrong with you?

Leo: Nothing… just thinking.

Anna-Belle: A dangerous hobby~

Nico: Especially for someone like him~

Giles: Oh leave him alone you two.

Alyn: Yeah he’s being quiet, let’s enjoy it~

Leo: Oh hehe, haha. _Turns his gaze to the front of the Cafeteria. Eyes widen and face lights up as he sees Arrietty walking in._

Arrietty: _Walks into the Cafeteria looking down at phone. Glances up at the long line and sighs._ This is what I get for being late. _Moves over to stand at the back of the line._

Leo: Huh… _Looks around before looking back at Arrietty again._ Hmm…

Sid: So anyway! Ooh-

Louis: Another person was having sex with someone on a sports team while being in a relationship? _Gives Sid a smug look and drapes arm over Anna-Belle’s shoulders._

Sid: ...Nooo.

Nico: Yesss~ That’s basically all the stories you get.

Albert: It’s highly indecent Sid.

Sid: If you think that’s indecent, you should hear what Troy Macnimara did in the janitors closet with-

Robert: Sid! Not appropriate! 

Anna-Belle: We get it Sid, all you’re good for is a gossip page~

Sid: Excuse you! I also steal test answers and sell them!~

Giles: You did what now?!

Robert: Sid!!!

Leo: _Watching Arrietty with head resting in his hand._

Arrietty: _Moves up in the line. Grabs a banana and a bag of chips_

Sid: Oh nothing, nothing~ Oh hey, Byron! What was that about student council?

Byron: Um… we are looking into doing a fundraiser.

Sid: Let’s talk about that! Go on!

Giles: Sid…

Byron: Um… we are looking into doing a fundraiser… got nothing yet.

Giles: Sid stop trying to change the topic! That’s academic dishonesty!

Sid: ...Louis~!

Louis: No.

Anna-Belle: _Rolls eyes._ Wow Sid, so pathetic. I don’t know how you haven’t been caught yet. Clearly you can’t do a thing right~

Alyn: _Notices Leo looking over at the lunch line._ What the hell are you-

Leo: Hey I’m going to grab a bite!

Alyn: What?? But-

Leo: _Quickly stands up._

Alyn: Leo-

Leo: I’m just feeling a little hungry sooo~ Yeah!!

Arrietty: _Hands items to the cashier to ring up._

Cashier: Will this be all today?

Arrietty: Yeah that’s it.

Cashier: Alright right then, your total is $4.34 honey.

Arrietty: _Hands the cashier a five dollar bill and picks up the items._ Here you go…

Cashier: _Makes the change and hands it back to Arrietty._ Thank you, have a nice day.

Arrietty: You to. _Takes the items and moves out of the line, heading back towards the Cafeteria door._

Anna-Belle: Leo you never-

Leo: Better late than never right?~ _Quickly walks over to where Arrietty is about to leave from._

Alyn: The hell are you doing Leo…

Sid: You wanted drama Louis?~

Louis: I never said that. 

Sid: Looks like we found it~

Arrietty: _Walking towards the exit._

Leo: _Acts like he’s walking by as soon as Arrietty is about to walk out._ Oh! Hello Arrietty!

Arrietty: _Stops and looks over at Leo._ Hm? Oh it’s you again…

Leo: Hey~ Funny seeing you here! Oh you got lunch! That looks so good!

Arrietty: Um, yeah. If you'll excuse me.. _Moves to walk past Leo._

Leo: Hey wait! Why don’t you come sit with me and my friends?~

Arrietty: _Gives Leo a weary look._ As much as I would love talking to you more, I think I’ll pass.

Leo: Well a quick hello wouldn't hurt riiiight?~ _Wiggles an eyebrow._

Arrietty: _Shifts awkwardly in place._ I… I don’t think so.

Leo: Come on! _Steps closer to her._ Just a quick hello and we shall go our separate ways~

Arrietty: Really… that’s… not necessary. _Turns to walk again._

Leo: Well then~ That’s fine, I won’t press it anymore~ But you know, I have a lot of fun talking to you~ Do you think maybe I-

Anna-Belle: LEO CRAWFORD!!!

Alyn: _Follows after Anna-Belle and rolls eyes._ Leo, the hell are you doing?

Arrietty: _Jumps at the sudden yell. Phone falls out of pocket and quickly looks over at Anna-Belle._ What in the world…?

Anna-Belle: _Grabs Leo’s ear and yanks him down._ What the hell are you doing?! Are you harassing another girl!?

Leo: Ow, ow, ow! Hey! I-I’m not doing anything!!

Alyn: _Looks over at Arrietty._ I’m sorry about him, he’s an idiot.

Arrietty: Um… it’s okay… I'll… just be going now… _Turns and heads out of the cafeteria._

Leo: H-hey wait a second- AHH!!

Anna-Belle: _Yanks harder on Leo’s ear._ Leave her alone! Come on Leo, go sit down!

Arrietty: _Glances back at Leo for a moment before leaving. ….._

Leo: H-hey wait A-Arrietty can I- OW!!! _Stumbles as Anna-Belle yanks on his ear again._

Alyn: _Watches you and turns back to Leo._ God Leo what are you doing? I doubt that girl even know who you are... _Sighs and heads back to the table._

Leo: _Sighs._ Damnit..

Anna-Belle: Damnit!? Damnit you, you idiot!! Picking up random girls!! Who even was she?!

Leo: Anna-Belle knock it- _Looks down and sees Arrietty’s phone. Reaches down and picks it up._ Huh… well what do we have here…

~~Timeskip to after school.~~

Arrietty: _Walking out of the school building._ Damnit… I hope it wasn’t stolen…

Leo: _Walks out of the school and sees Arrietty._ Oh! There she is! _Quickly runs towards her._ Hey there! Wait up a second!

Arrietty: _Looks over at Leo and let’s out an annoyed huff._ You again? Look nows really not a good time.

Leo: Why? What’s wrong? _Stops just next to Arrietty._

Arrietty: ...I lost my phone earlier today…

Leo: What, really? Where do you think you lost it?

Arrietty: _Shakes head._ I don’t know… that last time I had it was when I went into the cafeteria…

Leo: I see… well funny story, I found this. _Pulls Arrietty’s phone out of his pocket and holds it out to her._ This wouldn’t be yours would it?~ I found it on the floor of the cafeteria.

Arrietty: _Eyes widen._ My phone! _Takes it from Leo._ Oh thank goodness!

Leo: _Smiles._ Yeah sorry. I noticed it on the floor after you left. I tried looking for you, but I couldn’t find you.

Arrietty: _Looks up at Leo and tilts head._ Oh, sorry… ah- I mean… thanks…

Leo: Hey, no problem~ All that matters now is your phones back right?~

Arrietty: _Nods head._ Right… well thank you… again. I’ll… just be going now…

Leo: Hey wait! Would you like a ride?~

Arrietty: _Looks back at Leo with a suspicious look._ Why? So you can stalk my house to?

Leo: What?! No! I’m just offering since, you know… you can get home faster!

Arrietty: _Tilts head back and forth a little._ Okay… but this doesn’t mean we’re friends.

Leo: Oh of course, of course. Follow me!~ _Starts walking towards his car._

Arrietty: _Follows behind Leo looking anywhere but at him._

Leo: So… how was your day?~

Arrietty: It was... good…

Leo: Good! That’s good! No issues?

Arrietty: Other than freaking out half the day over losing my phone? No.

Leo: Ah, right… but hey, you got it back right? That’s good! No creep stole it!

Arrietty: ...Well~

Leo: Hey!! I didn’t steal it! … Hey wait… and I’m not a creep either!!!

Arrietty: _Lets out a small laugh._ Sure, sure. Whatever you say~

Leo: _Unlocks his car._ Hey, I didn’t! But better me than some pervert like Sid!

Arrietty: That's your defense? “Better me than a real creep?” _Gets in the car on the passenger side._

Leo: _Opens his door and get in the driver's seat._ Okay, better me than a stranger?~

Arrietty: Yeahhh, that’s still not much better~

Leo: Oh haha~ _Starts the car and pulls out of the school._ So, which way should I go?

Arrietty: _Leans forward and points down the road._ Head down that way, I don’t live far.

Leo: _Turns out of the school and drives down the road._ Sooo~ What are your plans now?

Arrietty: Um... go home… do homework… sleep… 

Leo: Ah~ I see… sounds eventful~

Arrietty: Um yeah, sure… _Looks out the window as Leo drives down the road._ What about you?

Leo: Well, I have to do a few things before I go home. Then homework, dinner, probably read, then sleep I guess?

Arrietty: That’s nice. _Keeps gaze out the window._

Leo: Dooo you have any errands you need to get done?

Arrietty: _Shakes head no and glances at Leo._ No, I just need to get home…

Leo: Okay… you sure?

Arrietty: Pretty sure…

Leo: _Clears throat._ So, I’m sorry about… uh… my friends earlier.

Arrietty: It’s okay… they seemed nice.

Leo: Yeah… though Anna-Belle can be… harsh.

Arrietty: _Shifts a little and crosses arms._ She seemed cool to me…

Leo: _Eyes widen and glances at Arrietty._ You think so? Really?!

Arrietty: Well… yeah… 

Leo: _Smiles to self._ Yeah I guess she’s cool. Like a little fireball though~ Oh, which way now?

Arrietty: Oh right, turn onto this street coming up here. _Points to the next street._

Leo: _Nods head and makes the turn._ Hm~ Nice little place here, isn’t it?

Arrietty: Yeah, it’s a nice neighborhood… I live here as a part of the schools scholarship program… 

Leo: _Eyes widen a little._ Really?! That’s so cool!

Arrietty: Um yeah… I guess so… Oh! This house is mine. _Points to a house coming up on the left._

Leo: Oh cool! _Pulls into the driveway and parks._ Cute little house!

Arrietty: Thanks… and thank you again, for driving me. _Opens the car door._ Well… bye… 

Leo: Oh hey no problem! It was on my way home anyway~ So, see you around?

Arrietty: _Gets out of the car._ Yeah… see you around. _Shuts the door and walks up to my house._

Leo: _Watches Arrietty go and tilts his head._ Mm cute girl~ Not very talkative… but I’m sure I can change that~

~~Timeskip to later that night.~~

Leo: _Tapping pencil on desk. Looks over at phone sitting beside his textbook._ Hm… _Looks between the phone and the book._ Ah, I need a break anyway~ _Picks up phone and scrolls through contacts until he finds Arrietty’s name._

**Text Messages between Leo and Arrietty:**

**Leo: Hey!**

Leo: Nice and simple start…

Arrietty: _Sitting on the sofa in her living room, petting her pet rabbit Nutmeg. Looks down at phone when the text tone goes off._ Owen? _Picks up phone and tilts head._ What in the world? Leo? How did he get in my phone… oh he did not!

**Arrietty: I don’t remember trading numbers with you.**

**Leo: Hey what’s up Arrietty! It’s Leo!**

**Arrietty: Yeah I got that. You stole my number when you had my phone!**

Leo: _Leans back in chair and chuckles to himself._ She’s feisty when she’s angry~

**Leo: Whaaaaat?! Meee?!~ Why I would never do such a thing~! It was a lucky guess!**

**Arrietty: You “lucky guessed” my phone number? Yeah right.**

**Leo: Yup! So, what’s up?**

**Arrietty: My new stalker is texting me, that’s what’s up.**

**Leo: :O Oh no! That sounds so bad!! Are you okay?**

**Arrietty: Well… it’s not so bad.**

**Leo: So anyway~ What are you up to right now~?**

**Arrietty: Just sitting in my house.**

Sebastian: _Flies over and lands on Leo’s shoulder._ Leo flirt? Flirt?

Leo: _Smiles and pets his cheek._ Maybe buddy~

**Leo: I’m hanging out with my best friend.**

**Arrietty: Then why are you texting me?**

**Leo: Why not? :) Texting you is fun!**

**Arrietty: If you say so.**

**Leo: Sooo, what did you eat for dinner?**

**Arrietty: I haven’t eaten dinner yet.**

Leo: ...WHAT?!

Sebastian: What? What! 

Leo: Why hasn’t she eaten dinner yet…

Sebastian: Dinner! Eat dinner! What?

**Leo: What?! Why not?!**

**Arrietty: Not hungry yet mom.**

**Leo: ...Do you promise to eat before you go to bed?**

**Arrietty: Sure strange boy who won’t leave me alone.**

**Leo: I am not a strange boy! I’m just looking out for a fellow schoolmate!**

**Arrietty: Eh, you’re a little strange~**

**Leo: Please I’m as normal as you are.**

**Arrietty: Now that’s funny.**

**Leo: Hey I’m normal thank you! You maybe not, little missy!~**

**Arrietty: Little missy? What are you 40? Would explain the hair~**

**Leo: ….What about my hair?**

**Arrietty: Oh nothing, white is a very charming color. For an old person~**

**Leo: My hair is not white!! It’s platinum blonde!!!**

**Arrietty: Well that’s a shame, I like white hair~**

**Leo: … I mean… like white is a sexy color isn’t it?~**

**Arrietty: Are you trying to get me to call you sexy?**

**Leo: Noooo ;)**

**Arrietty: Mhm, right.**

**Leo: I mean I think I am~**

**Arrietty: Yeah, you would. Well as fun as this has been, I think this has been more than enough socializing for one night.**

**Leo: Hey wait! Let’s talk more, this is fun!~**

**Me: I have homework to do, sorry. Bye.**

**Leo: Hey we can work on it together! I think we have math together!**

**Me: I already did my math homework.**

**Leo: ….English?**

**Me: Goodbye weirdo~**

**Leo: HEY COME ON I LOVE ENGLISH! I CAN HELP!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to all the princesses in the Midnight Cinderella Discord (https://discord.gg/yCfvTaA) who helped make this story, Esper, Phofi, Azumi, and Amy.


End file.
